


В умелых руках

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Luchiana



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Заид Массани, по мнению Джек, был стоящим мужиком.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Original Character(s), Jack | Subject Zero/Zaeed Massani
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894537
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В умелых руках

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Да, не красавчик.

Джек, легонько царапая, провела ногтями по шраму на его лице, оттянула большим пальцем нижнюю губу, а затем впилась в рот жадным, грязным поцелуем.

Красота и не главное.

Широкая шершавая ладонь огладила ей спину от поясницы до лопаток и обратно, рассыпав по коже мурашки. Пальцы второй руки щекотнули живот и скользнули к промежности, где с ритмичным влажным звуком соединялись их тела, потёрли лобок, двинулись дальше. Джек содрогнулась всем телом и со стоном запрокинула голову, почувствовав осторожное нажатие на головку клитора. И двинулась бёдрами навстречу, крепче насаживаясь на толстый член.

Главное, чтобы как мужик чего-то стоил.

Заид тихо рассмеялся на её нетерпеливую возню, обдав горячим дыханием открытое горло, и продолжил дразнящие прикосновения, от которых по телу разбегались электрические разряды. Постанывая, она вцепилась рукой ему в волосы, чуть оттянула назад голову и широко провела языком снизу вверх по израненной половине, оставив влажный слюнявый след до самого лба.

— Сучка, — тихо выдохнул он с ухмылкой и в отместку сильнее надавил на чувствительный бугорок, отчего её аж подкинуло.

— Руку не вывихни от усердия, — промурлыкала она ему на ухо и стала подаваться бёдрами чаще, откинувшись назад, доверяя чужой надёжной руке держать её. — Давай уже.

Промычав что-то одобрительное, Заид уверенным движением уложил её спиной на прохладную столешницу, поддёрнул к краю, подхватив руками под задницу, и принялся вколачиваться короткими, частыми рывками, быстро доводя их обоих до оргазма.

Заид Массани, на её взгляд, мужиком был стоящим. И хер у него был что надо.

* * *

Шепард не в первый раз заставала её выходящей из каморки Массани. Джек догадывалась, как выглядит: припухшие покрасневшие губы, наверняка до неприличия сытая улыбка и пьяные от удовольствия глаза. Она с вызовом вскинула голову — Шепард, может, и заслужила её признательность, даже уважение, но точно не право судить. Впрочем, по бесстрастному лицу коммандера сложно было понять, что она думает об интрижке подчинённых. И думает ли вообще.

— Завтра будем на месте. Вы с Массани в группе высадки, так что приготовься.

— Так точно, мэм, — отозвалась Джек, кивнула Шепард и ушла к себе.

* * *

— Не подставляйся, дурында!

Молниеносным движением поймав за руку, Заид втянул её в укрытие.

— А ты не командуй, — прошипела Джек, выворачиваясь из хватки. — Я могу там пройти, меня защищает биотика.

— Хуётика, — отбрил Заид, выглянул на мгновение, выстрелив несколько раз, и спрятался снова. — Жить надоело? Знавал я таких бессмертных. Один теперь без башки — черепушку разнесло, как бутылку виски, а в другом дырку проделали величиной с арбуз. (Арбузы видала?) Тоже всё нос задирали: «Биотика!», — он пальнул ещё пару раз, не глядя, и проверил заряд. — И где они теперь? Биотика мозгов не заменит. Так что, пигалица, послушай старого вояку и не лезь на рожон без нужды. Ну, коль пожить ещё охота.

Джек поджала губы и осторожно выглянула с другого края укрывавшего их контейнера. Тупик.

Тем временем Заид жестами просигналил что-то Шепард, прятавшейся за другим таким же контейнером в десятке ярдов от них. Та кивнула, махнула дважды в направлении центрального прохода, потом изобразила дугу и ткнула пальцем вверх. Заид ухмыльнулся и салютнул ей, а затем сунул в руки Джек пару гранат.

— А теперь слушай сюда, девочка…

* * *

Джек ещё злилась на Заида, но не настолько, чтобы не прийти к нему в каюту после отбоя. Злость могла быть неплохой приправой к сексу.

Смерив её взглядом с головы до ног, Заид отступил в сторону, давая пройти. Кажется, он тоже был немного зол. Тем лучше.

Она наскоро расстегнула ремешки, сбросила на пол одежду и забралась на застеленную койку. Заид также не терял времени даром. Джек смотрела, как он обнажает расписанное шрамами тело и думала о том, что его рубцы суть то же, что её татушки, — написанная на теле история непростой жизни.

Джек вздрогнула от лёгкого щекочущего прикосновения к талии и развела колени пошире. Заид устроился между её ног и, не церемонясь, вошёл сразу на всю длину (кобель похотливый, и когда только успел так отвердеть). Они не давали друг другу пощады. Из каюты Джек вышла с укусом на плече, оставив взамен четыре ярко-красных полосы вдоль Заидовых лопаток.

* * *

Лейтенантик снова на неё пялился. Мордашка у него была ничего: строгий прямой нос, яркие синие глаза, пухлая нижняя губка. Даже короткий ёжик на голове его не портил.

Массани, ублюдок, потешался. Ни слова не говорил, но его блёклые глаза так и лучились весельем. Неужто решил, что он какой-то особенный? Они друг другу ничего не обещали, и Джек может трахаться с кем угодно. Хоть бы и с лейтенантиком.

Как там его, Томас? Лоуренс? Гомез?

— Эй, — подошла она к лейтенантику, глядящему на неё щенячьим взглядом, и провела по его груди пальцем, — не хочешь заглянуть после смены в трюм?

Тот проблеял что-то согласное в ответ, и Джек, с вызовом глянув на ухмыляющегося Заида, вышла с камбуза.

Через несколько часов, когда освещение на корабле немного притухло, имитируя смену дня и ночи, лейтенантик явился к ней. Долго мялся, пока она не притянула его к себе, затем наглаживал — то ли отполировать пытался, то ли оттереть черноту с её кожи. Да только чернота эта была частью её самой.

Когда они наконец избавились от одежды и добрались до койки, Джек уже понадеялась, что он возьмётся за дело, но парнишка всё целовал, ласкал осторожно, точно хрустальную, и бормотал какую-то нежную чепуху. Выругавшись, Джек пихнула его в плечо, уложила на спину, оседлала и трахнула. Получилось быстро — даже слишком. И пока лейтенантик валялся, приходя в себя после оргазма, она успела одеться и подняться наверх.

Массани встретил её кривой усмешкой и выгнутой бровью.

— А как же Торенс? Думал, вы там сейчас отжигаете.

— Облизал меня всю, щенок слюнявый, и шлюз открыл раньше, чем пристыковался. Доволен?

— Сама его выбрала, ко мне-то какие претензии, — пожал он плечами.

А смотрел всё же цепко, внимательно. И так, мать его, жарко…

— Претензий? Никаких. — Не дожидаясь приглашения, Джек шагнула через порог, сжала ему промежность через ткань штанов и выдохнула в губы: — Есть предложение. Заинтересован?

Твёрдые мужские ладони собственнически легли на её задницу и крепко сжали.

— Вполне. Только на этот раз есть условие, Джек. Доделывать работу за других я больше не собираюсь. И делиться не люблю.

А это уже попахивало _отношениями_. Тем, чего она не искала и не хотела. Тем, что требовало каких-то обязательств и, мать его, доверия. Джек хотела развернуться и уйти, чтобы больше не возвращаться.

Вместо этого Джек запрыгнула на Заида, обвив ногами талию, и выдохнула:

— По рукам, дядя.

А уйти… уйти она всегда успеет. Вот только стоящие мужики на дороге не валяются.


End file.
